Missing and loving you
by hihana194
Summary: FemNaruto x Sasuke! He leaned down and whispered in her ears, 'I'm back'. Tears fell from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. 'I'm glad, i missed you' R&R!


_**Missing and loving you**_

_'thoughts'_

"Person speaking"

normal

Seven years have passed since Uzumaki Naru's best friend, rival and love ran away to the S-class missing nin Orochimaru. What no one other then the Konoha 12 and their sensei's, anbu, Tsunade and Jiraya knew was that he had been sent on a mission. The mission was to terminate 2 S-classed missing nin, The snake sanin, Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi.

Most of the Konoha 12 had found out about 4 years ago when they had made it to jounin. Naru had found out when she returned from facing him at the sound village, when her, Sai, Sakura and Yamato found him.

Most of the Konoha 12 were going out with someone, Shikamaru and Temari had gotten together a year after Sasuke had left, They were now married with a 1 year old girl, Temari moved to Konoha, though still visited her brothers in suna sometimes. Shikamaru was Konoha's top startegist and an anbu, Temari was a jounin and worked as the Suna-Konoha representative.

Tenten and Neji soon followed them and got married, they are both in Anbu, with Tenten being Konoha's weapon specialist. Neji had gotten the caged-bird seal taken off him by Naru, like all the other branch members of the Hyuuga. Hiashi had shaped up and apoligised to both his daughters and had Naru help him unite both of the houses, he had then made Neji clan head, both Hinata and Hanabi were happy as they didn't want to be clan head.

Both girls were each dating someone, Hinata was dating the current Kazekage, Gaara They were engaged. Hinata had moved to Suna, though she visted every couple of months. She was working as a medical ninja over there and was teaching more of Suna ninja's the medical arts.

Hanabi was dating Konohamaru, both had graduated as genins together, with Udon and Moegi. All 4 of the Konohamaru corps were Chuunin now and were taking to jounin exams next year. Udon was dating Moegi as well, both couples often went on double dates together.

Hinata's teamates Kiba and Shino were also dating people, Kiba was going out with Ino and was thinking of asking her to marry him. Ino had gotten over Sasuke and had seen the hot, inuzuka and instantly became attracted to him. Kiba had thought Ino was hot, sexy and his Bitch.

Shino was dating a girl from his clan called Yumi, the 2 were engaged. Yume had fitted in good with the konoha 12. She was great friends with Ino and the rest of the girls. Kiba's older sister, Hana had met Kankuro and the 2 had instantly clicked, they had gotten married 6 months ago, Both of them were anbu and didn't want to have kids yet. Hana had moved to Suna after the wedding, Her like Hinata often came and visited.

Chouji had finally found the perfect girl for him, Ayame, the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku ramen. Chouji was often seen there, talking to his girlfriend, He was now in Anbu. Both were thinking of getting married soon.

The last couple to get together were Lee and Sakura, After she got over Sasuke, she found her green beast waiting for her. Lee had proceded to ask her out and she had agreed, she had had a great time and both of them were in love. She had convinced Lee to get out of the spandex and change his hairstyle and cut his eyebrows. So now he looked normal, except that he still shouted about Youth.

Sakura has taken over Tsunade's position as head of the hospital, while Lee worked as an anbu captain like the other captains Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Ino and Chouji.They often met up each week at the dance club downtown, where they caught up and danced the night away.

Naru was the only one who was still single, she was still waiting for Sasuke to come back, She was able to survive thanks to her friends. She had become the Anbu captain commander and was in line to be the rokudaime Hokage, she was known throughout the world, they called her Yellow goddess, since her hair was yellow, and their were talks of her beauty.

She got asked out a lot but always turned them down, she hasnt seen Sasuke since the last retrivel mission. She still had memories of when Sasuke had shoved the Chidori in her chest and when he had came inside her mind and stared at her with those possesive sharingan eyes and then pushed the Kyuubi back inside the cage.

Then she had gotten home and found out about his mission, She was upset and had asked why he then shoved his hand through her chest. Tsunade had smiled gently at her and gave her a letter. She had ran to the hokage mountain and opened it.

_Naru wait for me, I'll be back._

_Love Sasuke_

That was all it had said, but it gave her hope, She had cried when she read it, he had said 'Love' Sasuke. That letter was sent to her 4 years ago. After waiting that long,s he had began to lose hope, she knew he was still alive, she heard stories of him whens he went out on missions. She began to throw herself into missions, training and hanging out with friends, so she could forget his cold and possesive dark blue eyes staring down at her. She had successfully killed all of the Akatsuki but had left Itachi alive since she knew he wanted to kill him.He had completed half of the mission by killing Orochimaru.

She knew he would be back soon, She was still the bright Naru as before, but was now more tamed. She got asked out by many handsome men, yet none of them matched up to him.

Naru walked out of her fathers house, yep her fathers, the yondaime hokage aka the yellow flash, Namikaze Minato who was married to her mother, Uzumaki Kushina. She took up his name and was known now as Namikaze Naru,She lived in his mansion now.

She was happy, she knew her friends were throwing a party tonight at the Hokage's house. Her and Tsunade had a mother-daughter relationship and she had a father-daughter relationship with Jiraya. Both Tsunade and Jiraya had gotten married and Jiraya wasnt a pervert anymore, well he was only with Tsunade though.She went out to the training grounds behind the house. She started to do her usual warm ups.

By the time she had finshed her training it was aroung 3pm, She went back intot he house and stripped and stepped into the shower, she took a nice long warm shower. AFter a while she stepped out and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. She started to look for a nice outfit to wear. She took out a light blue kimono, with nice sliver patterns on it. She slipped on a pair of pretty shoes and went to her dresser. She left half of her hair down and held the other half up with a clip full of sliver and blue diamond patterns.

She brushed her blonde bangs so they fell and surrounded her tanned face. The kimono's V was slightly open and showed some of her cleavage, it showed her slim and toned, yet curvy figure nicely.

She fingered the necklace around her neck, it was a small sliver fox with red, blue and sliver jewels on it. Sasuke had given it to her with the letter, she always wore it, even on missions. She sighed, _' I wish he were here, arg! that baka'_

She glanced at the clock, it read exactly 6:00. She walked out of her room and out the door and strolled to Tsunade's house. It was starting to get colder and the sun was setting, she shivered slightly. She reached the door and knocked, Ino appeared ta the door. "You made it!" She squealed, Naru nodded and gave her a hug, Ino lead her inside the room. Everyone was in there, even Gaara, Hinata, Kankuro and Hana. There was a band on stage playing music, they were pretty good.

She spent the next 2 hours mingling around with people, she was talking to Gaara at the moment, when Tsunade called her up to the stage to sing a song. She agreed and stood up and excused herself from Gaara, she walked up to the stage.

She started to sing...

_For all those times you stood by me _

_For all the truth that you made me see _

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

_For all the wrong that you made right _

_For every dream you made come true _

_For all the love I found in you _

_I'll be forever thankful baby _

_You're the one who held me up _

_Never let me fall _

_You're the one who saw me through through it all _

Most of the couples walked onto the dance floor,Ayame and Chouji were dancing to the side next to Shikamaru and Temari. Naru's strong, angelic voice spread throughout the room.

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me _

Ino and Kiba were holding each other tightly and were kissing off to the corner of the dance floor, Neji and Tenten were whispering quietly to each other.

_You gave me wings and made me fly _

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky _

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me _

_You said no star was out of reach _

_You stood by me and I stood tall _

_I had your love I had it all _

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me _

_Maybe I don't know that much _

_But I know this much is true _

_I was blessed because I was loved by you _

Lee and Sakura were dancing to the music and watching the others. Gaara and Hinata were dancing next to Kankuro and Hana.

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me _

Shino and Yumi were lost in their own little world. Kakashi was making out with Anko and Asuma was dancing with Kurenai.

_You were always there for me _

_The tender wind that carried me _

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life _

_You've been my inspiration _

_Through the lies you were the truth _

_My world is a better place because of you _

Jiraya was dancing with Tsunade and kept on trying to peek at her chest, but she was ignoring him for once. Naru's voice went softer and quieter.

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me _

Naru started to sing the last words, she smiled down at the couples.

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me _

A small tear fell down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and walked off the stage as the band began another song, she slipped out onto the patio. She looked up at the sky. She glanced down at the rose garden below. She jumped off and into the garden, Tears fell down her cheeks, she missed him so much. Memories came out and she remeberes when they first became a team, the wave mission, the cuunin exams and their fight at the valley of end. Naru remebered whens he saw him those 4 years ago, he had looked so handsome, though still the same, dark, dangerous and damm straight sexy.

_All I hear is raindrops falling on the rooftop  
Oh baby, tell me why'd you have to go  
Cause this pain I feel it won't go away  
And today I'm officially missin' you _

Her soft voice carried out through the garden. 

I thought that from this heartache, I could escape  
But I've fronted long enough to know  
There ain't no way  
And today I'm officially missing you 

She fingered a rose, it was a soft yellow colour. She let go of it and walked on while singing.

_Ooh...can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do, hey, baby  
Said it stays on my mind  
And I-I'm officially...  
_

She softly sang as the lights int he garden opened, she could still hear some of the music fromt he party. 

All I do is lay around, 2 years full of tears  
From looking at your face on the wall  
Just a week ago you were my baby  
Now I don't even know you at all, I don't know you at all 

She ran further into the garden, suddenly she stopped singing. SHe reached a maze, she could faintly hear a voice singing. 

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love 

_Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do.. _

Naru entered the maze and started walkging towards the mysterious voice.

_I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning. _

_And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy _

She could tell it was a male voice now, it was soothing and deep. She started to walk a bit faster. She was nearing the middle, she could hear it clearly now, it sounded familler.

_For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you.._

Her breath hitched as she spotted the sight in front of her. With the moonlight shining down on him, he stood there holding a red rose, dressed in a black suit. He looked the same except he was teller and you could tell that he was more muscly.

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come... _

His husky, deep voice sang the last lines of the song softly. Tears fell from her eyes, he glanced at her with deep blue eyes, they were filled with sorrow and love. He too a step forward and wiped her tears away with his soft masculine hands. He held her face in his hand, he took the rose and tucked it behind her ear.

He leaned down and kissed her brow, She up at him and he looked back down to her. He looked at her soft pink lips, big aquamarine eyes, He wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her close.

He leaned down and whispered in her ears, "I'm back". Tears fell from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "I'm glad, i missed you" she said quietly. He smiled at her and kissed her full on the lips, passionately, they stood there for a while holding on to each other like if they let go they would drown.

After a while they broke apart and breathed, "I love you and your mine now and forever" he said as he took out a diamond ring. Naru gasped, a grin planted on her lips, she jumped up on him tackling them onto the grass. She leaned down and gave him a kiss, when they broke apart he looked up at her, "That's a yes right?", "She gave him a soft smile and nodded a few tears fell down her cheeks.

He sat up, with her in his lap and slipped the ring on her finger, He reached up and wiped away her tears. "I love you", "I love you too and i'm glad your back".

The couple sat there watching the stars for a while, then a strong breeze entered the area. Naru shivered. Sasuke realised she was cold and held her tighter, he shushined them back to the party.

They entered the dance floor just as a soft song began playing. Most people gasped once they saw Sasuke, but as soon as they saw Naru and him dancing together happily, they left them alone. Naru's friends were happy both of them had finally found happiness, they deserved it.

Sasuke held Naru in his arms, his head resting on top of hers and his arms around her waist. Naru layed her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. She glanced up at him, he smirked at her, she growled and he bent down and gave her a chaste kiss. "so how many kids do you want?" he asked her playfully, "2" she replied with a soft smile on her face. He grinned and grabbed her and carried her like a bride. She squealed, "Sasuke!", "well we better go get started right? or at least practice?" he said with a perverted grin. She sighed and allowed him to shusined them back to his house.

The party was a bit suprised to see them dissapear like that but figured they wanted some alone time. Jiraya gigled perversly and Tsuande glared at him and dragged him out to the dance floor.

**well what do you guys think?**

**sorry if there was nay spelling mistakes...**

**this was my fist femaleNaru fanfic so be nice! I appreciate any tips but no FLAMES!!**

**R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!R&R!**

**ALSO!!!! read my other Naruto fanfic.. **_**Flaming fox!**_


End file.
